Uexpected Suprises
by melissa122683
Summary: Part two of the Blindside series. Follow Stephanie and Ranger as they navigate through balancing through compromises, pregnancy and a to top it all off a new stalker. Life was never simple for these two and it won't stop now. And to top it all off Diesel is there causing trouble, driving Ranger crazy and helping save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Ranger walked past the snickering in the conference room knowing full well that the room was full of men who were talking about a fuckin baby shower. If someone had told him a year ago that this would be happening he would have laughed in their face.

Now all he could do was shake his head and let it go, Stephanie was not even five months pregnant and the men in his office had already changed. Since she had been kidnapped not once but twice since becoming pregnant they created a bubble around her that was nearly impenetrable. While that made Ranger sit back and be able to breath without a constant fear, it was driving Stephanie up a wall and he knew that she was about to snap.

He still remembered the moment that he found out she was pregnant, he was so worried about just getting to her and getting her to safety, that it didn't truly register. It wasn't until he got her to the hospital and the doctor told them that everything was going to be ok, and that she was fine did it click. She was pregnant… he was going to be a father again. He was once again terrified, he knew that if anything happened to Stephanie he was lost, but now he had another piece of her. He felt panic like he had never felt in this life time, it was like nothing he had been through had prepared him for this feeling of helplessness and worry. He had started reading baby books on his phone, hiding it from everyone. Within two days he had finished two books and his panic had become a tri-fold. Because now he was worried about someone hurting Stephanie, Stephanie not making it through her pregnancy with the million conditions he read about in the book and he was worried something would happen to the baby.

He had been doing a good job hiding his worries from everyone, especially Stephanie, not wanting to stress her out any more. Until she made the announcement to the team that she was having twins. He had walked out of the room in shock, nothing registering as he made his way to his office and just sat. He couldn't breath, he remembered the chapter he read on multiple births and the dangers to both the mothers and babies.

He could still remember Stephanie walking into his office, looking lost and scared.

"It finally clicked with the photo, didn't it…. That there is going to be a baby…. And you realize that you didn't sign up for this." She whispered.

He could still remember how she looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously. "Its ok, you know. I understand. When I first found out I was having one, I freaked out. I mean, it was not in my plan and I am probably going to be a crappy mom. I can't even keep a car safe…." She whispered.

He had just shaken his head at her because he couldn't process that it wasn't that he didn't want the babies or her, it was that he couldn't get past the fear. He had never in his life dealt with this kind of fear. Not on any mission. Not on any steak out. This rolling fear of everything being out of his control…. it felt like a tidal wave pulling him under.

Stephanie took a deep breath, "I mean maybe it would be better if give you a few days to think about everything…...to processes it and figure out what you want to do?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with his blank face but stayed silent. She gave a half watery smile and nodded at him. "I think I will go stay with Lula for a few days, give you some time and space."

It took a moment for the words to process and filter through his panic, but then an entirely different panic rushed over him, "NO." He had shouted at her, making her jump in surprise. He could still remember the way she looked at him wearily and he felt his heart pause. "I am sorry." He said softly. "Can you close the door and come over here?"

She had paused for a moment looking at his face carefully before relenting and closing the door to walk over to his desk. When she stopped right in front of it, he held out his hand for her to come over to him. When her hand slid into his, some of his fear began to settle. So, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed his face into her hair and hugged her tight, one of his hands settling on her still flat stomach.

She could feel how tense that he was, how much he was worried. So, she just waited for him to breath through it and calm down. She laid her head back on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms, letting him get whatever he needed from her.

After about 5 minutes he took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, pulling her with him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She nodded sleepily against him.

He started rubbing her stomach in small circles, "That has never happened before to me." He said, eyes closed cheek resting on her head.

"What?" She asked softly, reaching a hand to cover hers on her stomach.

"I think I had a fucking panic attack." He said with a snort. "All I could think about was how I was going to keep not one, not two but three of you safe. About all the things that could go wrong with a pregnancy and how the problems and complications more than double with multiples." He sighed and moved his hand from her cheek to her face, turning her head to look up at him, "I can not lose you or the babies now." He whispered as his thumb moved back and forth over her cheek, "I love you."

His eyes widened in surprise when she burst out laughing, "What?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

She grinned up at him, "No it's just that I am having a panic attack that you didn't want me anymore after I told you there was going to be twins. When all along you are just falling off your God like pedestal and having a human panic attack with me."

She shrieked when he smacked the side of her ass, "Yes smart ass, I too can have a panic attack, especially when I learn that I have zero control over your pregnancy." He took a deep breath, "I am going to have to fight against everything inside me to not put you in a bubble and lock you up in a room." He whispered, his hand going back to her stomach.

She grinned up at him, "Do not worry, because I am also worried and taking better care of myself. Plus, I won't let you lock me up and I know no matter how much you want too. … you wouldn't unless it was life and death." She said reaching up to give him a small kiss. "Don't ever do that again, I was really thinking that you didn't want me anymore."

Ranger shook his head, "No it was more along the lines of I couldn't think. I couldn't get past the fear for a moment. I don't think it helps that for the last few months your life has been constantly in danger, and you have been attacked and kidnapped twice."

She sighed, "I know, I am sorry…." She whispered. "I think I am gonna relax and just work for a while now." She laughed at his expression of disbelief, "What I can stay out of trouble."

Ranger snorted, "No you can't, and if our children are anything like you… I am fucked. I will be a constantly stressed…... I am going to go gray." He said

She laughed while pulling him down for a kiss, "You are not wrong, but I will be good from now on…. Promise." She whispered.

And so far, she had kept her promise, working like crazy in her new office. He still loved that he could look up and see her working away. Whenever he would have that feeling of worry, most of the time he could look up and see her and it would pass. She was going to see Meg once every two weeks, eating mostly healthy. She swore one of the babies was mine and one was hers. She craved both salads and junk food, however is was a crap shoot on what would make her sick and when. She joked that it depended on which baby was awake on what she would keep down. The men had also added things like yoga to the gym down stairs. If she came down to exercise, they would all stop what they were doing to walk with her, talk with her and make sure she was ok.

Tank, Lester and Bobby were in love with the changes she had put in including the systems for inventories in both the medical bay and the arsenal. Tank was both irritated and excited about the schedule system she installed that rendered paper useless. Now the men logged in when they started work either at their computers or their phones. And when they need time off or a block schedule, Stephanie added it into the computer generator and then let the computer do the rest. Took less than a minute. Tank was still irritated that he had spent the last few years doing it all by hand.

Overall Stephanie was sliding into her new role at the company with ease, doing everything they asked of her and more. He could see the way she was starting to handle things with confidence, talking with the men, working on the contracts. She took it all in stride, the only thing she was struggling with was when she talked to new male clients, she still looked to who ever she was with for direction. But that was because she was still learning the system and the different types of security they used. He had no doubt that once she got a handle on that, she would not even need the core team to sell.

Ranger rounded the corner to look the men gathered in the conference room, "What are you doing?" He said in his stiff quiet voice that made the room pause to look at him.

The men froze, eyes wide at being caught by Ranger who was supposed to be out for another few hours. Lester being brave or stupid depending on who you ask took a step forward. "Well we were talking about what to get for the babies and Stephanie, you know for the baby shower. And you guys can buy anything you want and you both never ask for anything…. So, we had an ideal."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "You know the babies are not due for another 4 month's, right? You need to talk about this now?" He asked, voice monotone.

Bobby stood up, his leg finally out of the cast and foot into a boot, "Well yes because our gift is also something very very selfish." He said with a shrug, he continued on when Ranger raised an eyebrow, "We know that right now your apartment has one bedroom and one office. Your office is not that big and making into one bedroom might work but not two. Plus, then you don't have an office. And Lester heard you talking about buying a house….. and frankly we don't want you to move out of the building. … Soooooooooooo, there is that massive storage space along the kitchen and dining area of your apartment. We want to turn it into two bedrooms and another bathroom. So your apartment would be a three bedroom with and office and 2 and half bathroom."

Ranger looked on in surprise, this was a conversation that he and Stephanie had been having and gotten no where on. They knew they would not be able to keep two babies in the office but as of right now neither one of them wanted to move out of the building. It was safer in the building and they would have the support of the entire team here.

Ranger nodded at them carefully, "I think that might be the best present you can give us…. We have been trying to figure out what we were going to do, but I think we might make this a bigger project. I am going to take the entire 7th floor and revamp it to a massive apartment so we never have to worry about leaving unless we want to. A bigger bedroom for Steph and I, with a larger closet, bigger kitchen with a play room area for when the kids get big, large dining area and office. You guys can be brilliant….. Why don't you guys find an architect I can call and help us pack up and start demolition this weekend. It will take a few weeks or even months to finish and I would rather it be done before the babies are born."

Bobby's eyes got big, "Where do you plan on going when you can't be in the apartment? We figured if we did an addition, we can work around you." He asked.

Ranger nodded, "I am going to talk to them about getting our room done first, so we have a place to sleep and relax and we will build around that. I would rather do one massive renovation, and have it finished then to keep adding and changing things later."

Bobby grinned, "So you want to add more rooms…. For more babies later?" He turned to the room, "I told you we would get at least 3 babies around here, 4 would be better."

The room froze when they heard Stephanie from the door way, "I hope your children will like playing with my children Bobby. Because the only babies coming out of this belly are currently in it." She said with narrowed eyes, "But does Meg know about your baby plans?" 

Bobby snorted, "Can you imagine me with a kid?"

Stephanie snorted right back, "Can you imagine me with a kid?" She asked.

Bobby paused and looked at her closely, but before he could speak Ranger cleared his throat, "I would tread carefully if I were you." He murmured.

Stephanie turned to look at Ranger, "Ohhh honey, why do you take all my fun away… I wanted to hear what he was going to say." She grinned her evil grin at him.

Ranger gave her a slight tilt of his lips, walking over to place a hand at her back, "You look dressed up, what's going on?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I look like I am fat….. not even pregnant yet just fat." She murmured looking down. At 17 almost 18 weeks she had finally popped but only slightly. She didn't fit into her jeans any more, but she didn't look like she needed maternity pants yet. "I look like I ate too many subs and became Santa."

Ranger gave her a small smile, lifting a hand to rub her stomach gently, "Two little subs, Babe." He took in her black dress and knee-high black boots, with sheer black pantyhose and a black blazer. "And we can't even see the little Subs unless you show your belly. With the flowing dress you look the same as you did 4 months ago." He said gently.

Stephanie turned to him with narrowed eyes, "So what you are saying is that 4 months ago I looked fat?" She growled, stepping to the side out of his reach.

Ranger took a deep breath, "No… Babe that is not what I meant." He said gently.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Sure, I just look the same now as 4 months ago and since I am fat now… you do the math."

"Tread carefully." Bobby said with a snicker to Ranger.

Stephanie rounded over to him, "Do you have something to say Bobby because I will take your crutch and beat you with it." She said pointing to the one crutch he carried for his foot.

Bobby's eyes went wide, and he shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Ranger who was grinning behind Stephanie. The room held their breath, knowing that whatever they said they were going to go down in this pregnant woman's wrath. Hector was the only one brave enough to step forward to murmur into her ear. The room sighed when she gave a small smile and nodded.

She looked at the room and sighed, "I am sorry, I am feeling sick today and my back is killing me and I have to go to a meeting. I should not be taking my frustrations out on you." She said looking around. The men started to smile and her and murmur that it was ok.

She looked over at Hector, "I have to go to a meeting with a new client. He speaks mostly Spanish. Will you go with me?" She asked him in Spanish. He gave her a quick nod, walking out to go change quickly. She turned back to Ranger who raised an eyebrow at her, knowing silence was his best bet at this moment.

She walked over to wrap her arms around his waist, "I am sorry." She murmured, "I know that I am driving you crazy."

He wrapped his arms around her but didn't say anything, so she went on, "I know I am driving you crazier than normal." She said, taking a deep breath, "I just spent the last hour looking for something to wear that fit me, but still looked good and not be pajamas. Only to get to stressed and hot, so then I threw up on the top I had finally picked. So, I had to start over."

Ranger narrowed his eyes at the men who were trying to hold back snickers, "Babe, maybe you should go shopping for some clothes, make it a girl's day. Take your sister and Lula, maybe Mary Lu?"

She leaned back to look at him with a sigh, "I am going to have too, I can't keep spending this much time figuring what to wear before work…. I did just get paid." She said.

Ranger went to offer her a credit card and then thought better of it, knowing it would only piss her off. "You did, why don't you take tomorrow off. We only have one meeting and Tank and I can handle it. We have had this client for years, it is just going over his contract and having him resign a new one."

Stephanie shook her head, "I can go Saturday or Sunday." She said stepping back and taking a breath.

Ranger gave her a grin, "I made plans for you this weekend…. it's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Fine, I will see if they can go…. It would be easier to just order off line though."

Ranger shook his head, "Go to the mall Babe, take the day off. You have been working since…." He paused not wanting to point out the last kidnapping.

She shrugged, "Fine but I am sleeping in first." She looked over at Bobby who gave her a grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, "AND I am telling Meg that you are stressing me out." She said pointing at him.

Bobby's eyes went huge, "Ohh come on, what did I do?" He said.

She gave him a mean grin, "One…. saying that I was going to have more babies when I don't even have these ones out yet….. two for being a smart ass…. three your aftershave makes you smell like a hooker and the babies don't like it. Hell, even Lester has learned to scale back on the smells."

Bobby looked truly offended, "You know, you used to be my favorite…. But you are so mean, that I changed my mind…. By the way a bunch of mail and packages came for you."

Stephine raised an eyebrow at him, "It's not my fault your smell makes me want to vomit, do you bathe in the cologne?" She rolled her eyes, "Water and soap… that's all you need. "She said with a grin, "Just throw the mail in my office, I will deal with it Monday. It's just stuff I have been waiting on."

When he didn't laugh, she frowned, "I am sorry Bobby, maybe my nose is just being sensitive …. Again, I am being bitchy…..." She murmured looking guilty.

Before Bobby could say anything, Lester leaned over and took a sniff, "Nope, he smells like a hooker." He said with a grin.

Stephanie snorted, and Bobby rolled his eyes, "This coming from the man who uses Axe Body spray like he is a preteen." He said.

Lester grinned and shrugged, "What can I say, the ladies love it." He said with a grin.

Bobby snorted, "Yes because you date hookers. Date a real woman and she will not love your teenage smell."

Lester shrugged, "A real woman would expect commitment, my dates know its only for fun." He said.

Stephanie snorted, "One day Lester…. You are going to find a woman that will get you to settle down…. An I hope that she is just like me." She said grinning at him.

Lester wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You mean crazy beautiful, funny and smart?" He said, "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Stephanie shook her head, "Yes to all of those things…... but also, slightly crazy, stubborn and a little mean so she can keep you in check." She said with a shrug.

Bobby and Ranger laughed at he horrified expression Lester gave her, "Well that was just mean, why would you say something like that?" He asked.

Stephanie grinned, "Are you saying that I am not pretty prefect and if you had to find a woman and she was like me, you wouldn't be lucky?" She asked.

Lester shook his head, "I mean I guess, if I am going to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life, I would want her to be a little like you… I mean you are ok, overall." He said looking thoughtful.

Stephanie laughed at him and turned to Ranger, "Is that how you see yourself…. stuck with me?" She asked.

Ranger tilted his lips at her, "Yep…. Just like you are stuck with me…. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with a grin, "Good answer…." She turned to look at Lester, "You on the other hand need to work on being a grown-up man and not a man child." She said rolling her eyes.

Lester snickered, "You know that you love me."

Stephanie sighed as Hector walked back in the room ready to go, "Alas you are right, for some reason Lester…. We all love you just as you are. But you love me as I am, and I know that I am a challenge sometimes… sooooooooo I guess we are both good."

Ranger gave her a smile, "You are a challenge, but that's one of the reasons that we love you." He pulled her closer and kissed her temple, "The men wanted to give us a surprise for the baby shower gift…. I think that you are going to love it." He said looking over at the guys, including Lester who began to bounce up and down in excitement.

Tank rolled his eyes at him, "Go ahead. I know that you are like a child wanting to give the gift." He said crossing his arms.

Lester grinned, "We are giving you a new apartment…. So, you can stay here forever." He said quickly.

Stephanie looked at Ranger in confusion, "What?"

Bobby cleared his throat, pushing Lester to the side, "We know that right now there is not enough room on seven for you and both babies and we know that you don't really want you to move out…. And to be honest, we don't want you to move out because we know we can keep you safe here. So we are going to tear out the apartment on seven and add more rooms and area with the storage space that is not being used." He said with a grin.

Stephanie just stood there, her face frozen to the point where the men started to panic. So Tank hurry up and spoke. "We are thinking 3 bedrooms and 2 and half bathrooms along with a bigger office for you guys and a play area." He mumbled. "You can work with us and pick everything that you want, colors and cabinets and all of that stuff."

When she still didn't say anything, Ranger reached over and pulled her close, "It was just an ideal Babe, we can still look for a house if you want." He whispered.

Stephanie started shaking her head and tears began to stream down her face, "NO I LOVE it." She said finally smiling, "I didn't want to leave… I have been freaking out about leaving because I want to be here with our family for now… maybe forever. And now you guys are making it possible." She started crying harder, "I love you all so much…. How did I get so lucky to have you guys as my family?" She whispered.

The men let out a collective sigh of relief and then grinned, "We don't want you to leave either." said Tank. "Honestly I wanted to put you in a big bubble for the next few months, but Ranger said that wouldn't work."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "I would like to see you try…" She grinned up at Ranger, "Did you have a part in this?" She asked him.

He shook his head at her, "Nope, this was all the guys ideal." He said.

Stephanie frowned, "Are you ok with it? I know you were talking about a house…" She said softly.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "No…. for now, I like the ideal of us being here, I know that you and the babies will be safe here." He said. "Maybe in a few years we can re-think a house, but I am good here if you are."

Stephanie grinned, "I am more than good, I am great." She said, "But now I have to go to work…. Some of us still have stuff to do." She said to the men, "Come on Hector, I want to get a snack on the way." She finished in Spanish.

The men laughed at her as she reached up and kissed Ranger, "Can we talk over dinner… I should be home about 8." She said.

Ranger gave her a nod, "Anything you are wanting?" He asked her, knowing she changed her mind on food every few minutes.

She shrugged, "Not really…. Just no vegetables today… especially green stuff…... it smells weird." She said shuttering.

Lester snickered, "like green beans?" He asked

Stephanie shook her head, "NO broccoli and asparagus…." She gagged a little, "I can't." She gagged again. "I don't want to talk about it, I just stopped throwing up." She said looking green.

Bobby's eyes got big, "Are you going to throw up just from talking about food?" he asked.

She nodded at him, "That and your smell… it kind of reminds me of your cologne." She said.

Lester snickered and Bobby step back in horror as Stephanie threw up on his shoes.

"Why is it always me?" He asked looking down and the room exploded in laughter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie sighed as she walked back into the apartment on 7, she was over the day…... over the week…. Over the pregnancy.

She was trying to keep in how sick she actually was but after a quick call to Meg this afternoon, even she was a little worried. She had been keeping less and less food down in the last month and throwing up more and more.

She sighed as she threw her purse onto the table, she had not kept any food down today. She had finally gotten some lunch down but her clients after shave had her excusing herself to throw up the plain sandwich. She sat down on the couch and laid her head back, now that her stomach was empty, she was going to have to fight a headache on top of the nausea.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up the light in the windows had faded into darkness and the apartment was still quiet. She took a moment to try and figure out what had woken her up. She looked over to her purse that was ringing and sat up slowly before walking over to grab it out.

"Lo" She mumbled into the phone walking over to the kitchen.

"Babe." Ranger said into the phone.

Stephanie looked up to the clock to see it read 8:45pm, "You are late for dinner." She said with a small smile, pulling out a cup to grab a drink.

"Yes, I was wondering why you didn't call me…..." He paused and then chuckled, "You fell asleep, didn't you?" He said.

Stephanie shrugged, "You can't prove it." She waited in silence for a moment before laughing, "Well… you carry around two little parasites that are draining all the food, warmth and energy out of you and see if you don't need naps….. besides, you knew I slept before this." She set the cup in the sink and walked into the bedroom, "So are you coming now?" She asked.

Ranger gave a small sigh, "Unfortunately no. We had a high value skip come up. He was sited so we are going to try and grab him tonight." He said.

Stephanie gave a small smile, "Need a distraction?"

Ranger snorted, "It would make it go faster however you know that will never happen right now,"

Stephanie smiled, "Good because I am thinking that I am going to change and go back to bed."

"Have you eaten dinner?" Ranger asked softly.

Stephanie shook her head like he could see her, "Not yet, I came in and went right to the couch for a nap. I am going to shower, then see what we have to eat and then go to bed." She said kicking her shoes off and grabbing pajamas. "How late do you think that you will be?" talking around the promise to eat.

"At least a few more hours." Ranger said into the phone. "We are trying to minimize the exposure and problems. So, we have to wait for him to come out on his own."

Stephanie snorted at him, "I see…. Well, while I do love you… I am not waiting up for you." She sighed and sat down as her stomach rolled again. "If I am this exhausted in the second trimester I am terrified of the last."

Ranger paused for moment, "Babe…... are you ok?" He asked softly.

Stephanie laid back on the bed, "Yes, just really tiered. I am thinking the 7am workout is too much when I have meetings until 6pm." She said closing her eyes. "I think tomorrow I am going to sleep until 8 then start work … I have a meeting with another new client."

"Babe, I think that work outs are important, but you also need to rest. Whey don't you cut down the morning meetings and work out at 8 or 9?" Ranger said gently, "You have been taking on too much."

Stephanie sighed, "Because I feel like I need to earn my new position…. There is so much to do switching everything over and my contract says work hours are 8-4."

"Babe…. We all know that you have been working well past 6 and 7 lately… so if you start later in the day that is more important. Not to mention the fact that you are pregnant with twins, even Meg said you should scale back…. You are working 10 hours day and it is too much right now."

Stephanie sighed again, "I know…. I just see all of you working 10- and 12-hours days and I feel like if I am not matching you guys then I am not pulling my weight." She said.

Ranger snorted, "According to you we work too much and honestly since you started…. We have cut way back on work… and we are all les stressed. Tank said we get to do the fun stuff now." He said, "But I think for now we need to pull some of the meetings off your plate. We all just want you and the babies safe and healthy."

"Ranger… you can't take the work you are paying me to do." She mumbled. "That defeats the purpose of me taking this position."

Ranger smiled, "Ok …. We have a meeting for the core team on Friday, we will vote on it then." He said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You guys all gang up against me… you will all vote together…." She said sitting up.

"So, you see there is no point in voting…. So, from now on, you work out at 8:30 and come in at 10 am. If there is a meeting before 10 one of the core team will take it." Ranger said smugly.

Stephanie sighed, "Fine, but I am only agreeing because the thought of being able to sleep until 8:25 is a beautiful thing." She said with a smile.

"Babe…8:25?" Ranger said.

"What, all I do is roll out of bed and go to the gym…... honestly if I don't have to pee. I could probably get up at 8:28." She said.

"Babe." Ranger mumbled with a smile. "Eat and then go to bed. I will be back later."

Stephanie rubbed her head as the ache from lack of food became more apparent. "Ok, Food, shower and then bed." Switching her list around knowing if she ate first and it didn't settle she would already be in the bathroom to throw up.

"Love you." Ranger murmured to her.

"Love you to Batman, don't get shot." She said with a smile as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't go crazy." Ranger replied before hanging up.

She groaned as she looked into the fridge, seeing nothing that was appealing to her. She settled for the chicken broth that Ella kept in the fridge for her at all times. After heating it up she began to slowly sip it as she munched on some saltine crackers. It wasn't the best and her stomach was not happy but at least she was keeping it down. When she finished the bowl and 5 crackers she walked into the bathroom and decided a quick shower won over the bath.

When she came out a little bit later she found Ella bringing in soup and bread.

"Hello dear, Ranger called me and said that you still needed dinner." Ella said, setting the table.

The smell hit Stephanie like a freight train and the broth she had managed to get down started to come back up. She ran into the bathroom and when she was finally done and walking back out to the kitchen she found Ella frowning and the soup gone.

"Dear, are you still throwing up with even simple smells?" Ella asked,

Stephanie nodded, "It is hit or miss, I have good days and bad… sometimes good hours and bad. Lately though I have had more bad than good." She sighed and sat in the chair, "I was so excited for the second trimester, but it is looking like it is going to be worse then the first."

"Have you talked to the Doctor?" Ella asked turning the teapot on to make Stephanie a weak cup of tea.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes again today. She wants me to stop by tomorrow to see her. Get some more nausea medication and check on the babies." She sighed putting her head on the table. "She is not crazy worried yet… but she is concerned about me not keeping anything down… even simple stuff."

Ella nodded and brought Stephanie the cup of tea, "Here try this…. It is a weak lemon ginger tea… sip on it slowly. The warmth and the ginger should help settle your stomach."

Stephanie nodded and took a small sip letting the warmth sooth her through and stomach.

"Have you told Ranger?" Ella asked sitting down across from her.

Stephanie shook her head no, "You know he is already freaking out and worrying. I am trying to keep his stress down. It's not like he can do anything to change or help. Nothing is helping." Stephanie laughed with no humor.

Ella gave a small smile, "It is our job to keep your stress level down, not the other way around." She said softly.

Stephanie smiled at her, "I know, and I plan on talking to him tomorrow after my appointment. At first, I thought it was just being pregnant, but then it kept getting worse and finally the headaches were too much and I called Meg." She sighed, "Ranger… all of the guys do best with understanding the problem and knowing how to fix it. So, I was waiting until I knew the solution before told them the problem."

Ella nodded at her, "I understand, just don't keep it in to long. You know that Ranger and the guys notice everything, and no information will stress them out much more then only a little." She looked over at the cup, "How is your stomach feeling now?"

Stephanie gave her a grin, "Much better…... I will need that again I think."

Ella nodded, "I can show you how to make it… would you like to try some food?" She frowned at Stephanie's quick head shake no. "Have you kept anything down today?"

Stephanie shrugged, "A little oatmeal this morning and some crackers at lunch." She gave a frown, "I had some broth and crackers for dinner, but they came back up just now."

Ella sighed, "I won't push you to eat anything, but can you try a little more broth, I can make it even weaker…. It will give you some nutrients at least before bed." She smiled when Stephanie nodded and walked over to the fridge. "So what time is your appointment tomorrow? I can come with." She said.

Stephanie gave a small smile, "It's at 10:30, I am meeting the girls tomorrow to go maternity clothes shopping at 12, so I am going before that." She said. "I should be ok, it's just a quick visit for meds and a checkup."

Ella walked over and set a small bowl of broth in front of Stephanie along with some more tea. "OK slowly… If you can't finish it all, its ok. I would rather you keep some down then try to eat it all and then not keep it down." She sat back down, "So how is everything else going?" She asked.

Stephanie shrugged, "Good, work is a bit crazy…. Trying to learn all the systems and I feel weird taking over everything and telling the guys what to do with contracts and stuff." She said as she sipped the broth.

Ella nodded at her, "They are a big bunch of crazy guys, are they listening pretty well?"

Stephanie laughed, "They are actually awesome, whatever I say they just go along with. I could probably tell them I want to change the uniforms from black to pink and they would let me just so I keep doing all the paper work." When Ella laughed Stephanie snorted, "Ok maybe not pink but you get what I am saying."

Ella nodded at her, "Yes but how do you like it? I know you like to be hands on, and office work is not always hands on." She asked.

Stephanie gave her a bright smile, "You are the first to ask me that and honestly…. I kind of love it. I get to feel like I am making a difference. I see how much the guys appreciate it and I like talking to the clients…. Seeing what they want and need and creating something they are happy with." She said with a shrug. "Plus, I like the challenge from most of it. Everyday is a little different and I still run searches and track my bonds when I have time…... I just don't have to roll though mud and food to get them."

Ella smiled at her, "I am so glad dear. I know you would be good at it, but I am glad that you also love it…. Loving what you do is half the battle." She said, "And look." She said nodding at the bowl, "You ate."

Stephanie grinned, "And I think it will stay down…..especially since I get to go to bed now."

Ella laughed as she gathered the bowl and cup up, "Go to bed dear, I will let myself out…. let me know what Meg says tomorrow. I can change or fix whatever I need to in your diet."

Stephanie walked over and pulled Ella into a hug, "Thanks mom." She whispered, "You make everything better.

"Mom?" Ella asked, eyes misting up a little.

Stephanie shrugged, "I plan on having my kids call you Grandma, so I am getting you use to it by calling you mom…. If that's ok?" she said softly.

Ella grinned, "It is more than ok, you know I consider you like my daughter." She pushed Stephanie to the bedroom door, "Now off to bed with you."

Stephanie was smiling as she climbed into bed, she finally had something in her stomach, her head was feeling better, she was going to start getting extra sleep and her kids would have another grandma.

Life was pretty close to prefect…. to bad she couldn't see the future. Other wise she might have stayed in bed the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie rolled over and pushed her face into a hard chest, "Hay." She mumbled looking to the window that had the sun shining through, "You are still in bed."

Ranger pulled her closer to him, arms wrapping tightly, "We didn't get home until 5:20 this morning." He said huskily. "We are going to have a work call at 9."

She rubbed her nose against his chest, "Time is it?" She asked.

"8:20." He said kissing her curls.

"Ummmmm, fine. I will get up and go work out." She said stretching her body, so it slid across his.

Ranger tightened his hands on her hips pulling her up and over him, "We can work out here." He murmured against her lips.

Stephanie grinned as she gave him a small peck, "I am not sure if my heart will get the same kind of work out here that I will downstairs." She murmured.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that a challenge?"

She shook her head at him, "No …... I would never challenge you…... besides, I know your heart will go… but you usually do all of the work." She said grinning.

He gave her his wolf grin that always made her heart stutter, "You can do all the work while I lay here." He said deeply.

She slowly sat up shaking her head at him, "I am not really in the mood." She said grinning.

Ranger gave a bark of laughter, "You are a liar." He said hands sneaking up her sides.

She shook her head at him, "Can't prove it." She said smiling down at him.

Ranger raised his eyebrow again and began to tickle her sides making her laughter peel out and fill the room. "Stop!" she yelled, wiggling on his stomach, back and forth. But it only made Ranger tickle her more.

Suddenly she froze on top of Ranger eyes wide, "Babe?" He asked his concern rising at the way her face paled and turned green. He sat up as she scrambled off of him and ran to the bathroom, following her in time to see her dry heave over the toilet. "Babe." He murmured, grabbing a towel and getting it cool to put on her neck. He pulled her hair back and laid the towel on her. "I think that you need to go see Meg. You have been getting sicker and sicker. You are starting to worry me."

Stephine held up and hand and waved him off, "I am fine, can you go and get me some of the ginger tea…. Diluted?" She asked closing her eyes.

He brushed his lips across her hair, "Of course Babe, I am also going to make you some plain toast." He whispered.

"NO!" She yelled, "Sorry." She said softly closing her eyes. "Lets just start with the tea and then go from there."

Ranger frowned, "I am calling Meg to make you an appointment." He said.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile, "I am actually going to see her this morning. I didn't want to worry you until I saw her." She shook her head, "But I guess I should have realized that all of you would notice me being sick."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "You should have known better Babe, I am coming with you." He left no room for argument when stood up and walked out of the room to get her tea.

He walked back in a few minutes later with a cup of ginger tea, "Come on Babe. I will drive you to the Doctor."

Stephanie sighed and stood up, "No Ranger…... You have two meetings this morning and then a walk through on new systems with Hector. Not to mention you have four skips that you have to find and pick up by tomorrow." She sipped the tea slowly, "I am just going to drive over and talk to Meg then go shopping with the girls." She stood up and walked over to Ranger, wrapping her arms around him, "I will go talk to Meg and then I will call you and tell you what is going on."

Ranger sighed, "You are going to be the death of me, I swear it…... So ready to always do things on your own." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I will send someone from the core team with you."

She shook her head and kissed his chest, "No I am going to go and I am going to be fine…... and" She cut him off when he went to start talking. "AND if Meg tells me something that I need to be worried about or if I need help, I will call you right away."

"Promise?" He whispered into her hair.

She leaned back to look into his eyes, "I promise…... I know that the only reason that these compromises are working is because we are both always honest and work together. Soooooo, I am going to go and see Meg and if ANYTHING, crazy, or dangerous or if I even need a little help…. I will call you instantly." She pulled him down for a soft kiss, "Otherwise, after I talk to her… I will let you know what she said and go on with the day that I had planned. Shopping for some clothes that fit so I don't have to keep stealing yours."

Ranger kissed the tip of her nose, "I don't mind when you steal my clothes…... I think that you look good in them."

"Yes, but I don't look professional when I am wearing them in meetings." She sighed and took a step back. "Besides, I really do need to get out and see the girls. I haven't had a real break in weeks." She walked over to the closet to pull out some clothes, "Maybe part of my problem is stress. I have been so busy with everything the last few months and now I am pregnant plus the new job." She sighed and walked over to bed to pull on her shoes.

Ranger frowned, "Babe, do we need to pull some of your work hours... Tell me honestly because you and the babies are more important then anything else." Ranger said walking over to squat in front of her, "Even Tank would agree."

Stephanie smiled at him, "No, the work hours are ok and now that we agreed starting later in the day, I think it will help." She laid back, feet dangling down, "I just think with all of the drama before and then starting the new job… and you know that I always think I am not good enough… so I tried to do more and more." She sighed again, "I wanted you guys to think you made the right decision to hire me."

Ranger grinned and crawled up and over her onto the bed, a hand on either side of her head. "We knew that we made the right decision before we even asked you…... you should know that." He said leaning down to kiss her softly. "But to put your mind at ease, all of us think that no one could do the job better then you…. And that includes us." Then he grinned down at her, "Plus none of us are willing to take it back."

She laughed and pulled him down for a deep kiss, pushing her hands into his hair. But when he slowly lowered some of his weight down at her she gasped and push him up. "Nope….." She said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

Ranger shook his head, "Babe…. You are killing me here." He said with a small smile. "We need to get you better, because you need to keep food down." He stood up and helped pull her up, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. "You are getting smaller and smaller… when you should be getting bigger."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't mind the smaller and smaller…... but I am tiered of the vomiting and hunger."

Ranger chuckled before sinking down to his knees in front of her, "Little ones, I am your Papa and you need to listen to me…" He gave her stomach a gentle kiss, "You need to let your mother eat. She needs to be able to get you guys big and strong." Then he leaned closer and whispered loudly, "Plus I want to make love to her and I can't do that if every time I try to kiss her, she wants to throw up."

Stephanie gave a quick giggle, "Ass." She said pulling him back up for a kiss. "I am going, and I will talk to Meg about your lack of sex."

Ranger gave her a hard kiss, "Good because I in desperate need of my beautiful woman…. but more importantly I am worried about my woman and how sick she has been." He walked over to the closet to get dressed and followed her out to the kitchen a few minutes later strapping on his weapons. He gave her a small smile when he saw her eating oatmeal. "Make sure you text or call me after you talk to Meg. I am going to be in and out all day, but I will drop everything to come if you need me…. got it." He said walking over to pull her close, "Promise."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, "I already promised that Ranger, now go to work…. I am going to try and finish this then head over there." She reached up to give him a soft kiss, "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you Babe…Dinner tonight? We can talk about what Meg says and the renovation of the apartment." He said rubbing her back gently.

She gave him a smile, "I thought I got to pick everything out since I am the woman."

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I trust you enough to let you pick everything, but you can be indecisive. If I am there helping, it will get done faster." He said with a grin.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You will just pick everything black." She said looking at the cabinets and floor.

Ranger chuckled, "There are different blacks to chose from." He said.

Stephanie burst out laughing, "Of course there are and yes dinner sounds great." She said walking back over to her oatmeal, as Tank walked in the apartment.

"There are what?" Tank asked walking over to Stephanie and taking a bite of her oatmeal, "Eww that is gross." He said spitting it back out, "I took a bite because it was yours and it was supposed to be good."

Stephine rolled her eyes, "Well one of your future nieces or nephew's don't like anything that tastes good." She said taking another bite.

Tank snickered, "So they are already taking after their father."

Stephanie nodded, "Yes they are." She mumbled putting down the oatmeal, "And according to Ranger there are many different blacks we can decorate the apartment with."

Tank did a full-on belly laugh, "Those poor babies will think they are color blind in this house." He said looking at Ranger who looked like he suspiciously like he wanted to roll his eyes.

"It was a joke…" Ranger said, "I will let her choose some grays." He said with a serious face.

Tank only laughed harder, "Come on man, we have to go." He said to Ranger. Then he walked over to Stephanie, "Make sure you let us know what Meg says." He whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Stephanie gave him a small smile, "Of course you also noticed something was wrong…. And of course, I will let you guys know what is going on." She said.

Tank gave her a grin, "Of course we noticed." He said.

"And all of you gossiped about it, didn't you?" She said with her eyebrows raised looking back and forth between Ranger and Tank.

The men both gave her blank stares until she rolled her eyes, "I will make sure that I call Ranger right away, and I am sure you will get the news from him." She pointed at the door, "Now go to work and make that money." She said picking her oatmeal back up.

Tank gave her a grin and walked out, while Ranger walked over and gave her a quick kiss, "Don't go crazy today Babe." He said walking to the door after Tank.

"Don't get shot." She called out.

-/-/-

Two hours later she was sitting in Meg's office waiting for her to come in. She and Meg had come up with a plan to keep gossip down, so now she walked right in and waited in Meg's office for her, skipping the waiting room. She had barely managed to keep the oatmeal down this morning and the thought of any lunch was out of the question.

She smiled at Meg when she walked in, "Hay." She said, "How was your date with Bobby?"

Meg gave her a grin, "Well he did tell me you said he smelled like a man whore." She said sitting down and grabbing the file on the desk. "Then you threw up on him again."

Stephanie started laughing, "Well it was his fault, I was fine until I smelled him." She said.

Meg rolled her eyes, "In all seriousness we need to talk about your vitals, nausea and vomiting." She said.

Stephanie looked confused, "Vitals?" She asked.

Meg nodded looking down at the file again, "Yes, you know how Bobby has been taking your blood pressure, pulse, and temperature every day?" When Stephanie nodded, she frowned, "The last few weeks I have noticed that your blood pressure has been low, but your pulse has been consistently high. Pair that with constant nausea and vomiting and weight loss …I am getting worried."

Stephanie bit her lip, "I thought it was normal to be sick…... I was just being a little extra." She said with a small smile.

Meg gave her a small smile back, "Normally in the first trimester I would agree. But we are now in the second and you are getting worse not better. … I think you have a condition that a mother pregnant with multiples for their first pregnancy can have." She handed Stephanie a slip of paper, "It is called Hyperemesis Gravidarum and the good news is that it is not life threatening or dangerous for you or the baby so long as we keep on top of the symptoms. The most important part is making sure that you are getting enough nutrients and staying hydrated."

Stephanie frowned, "Ok so what is the plan?" She said stepping both feet in for a change.

Meg gave a smile, "The first step is to get food in you…. With diet changes and maybe some anti-nausea meds and checking you daily for dehydration. I also want to see some positive weight gain and we will need to keep an eye on your nutrient levels with blood and urine tests weekly."

Stephanie closed her eyes, "Blood tests… needles every week?" She sighed, "OK what else?"

Meg raised an eyebrow, "No argument?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No nothing is more important then the babies…. So I will do whatever I need to." She said with a smile, "Plus it would be nice if I am able to eat and not feel sick."

Meg gave a smile, "That is great to hear…. we are going to start with diet changes before we jump right into meds. So we are going to start with a lot of very small meals with dry and simple items. We are going to add simple broths and teas with ginger. I also want you to start getting some vitamin B shots and if all else fails lots of water…." She paused and looked at Stephanie with a frown, "However if these things do not work, we will have to add the nausea medication."

Stephanie gave a small smile, "Sounds simple enough." When Meg gave her a small smile, she nodded at her, "But its not is it?" She said with a sigh.

Meg shrugged her shoulders, "It could be… these simple changes could make a difference and you could get better." She said.

"But?" Stephanie asked with a frown.

Meg sighed, "If we can not get it under control and get your body to start retaining nutrients and keep you hydrated. We might have to put you in the hospital and get you hooked up to IV's." She said.

Stephanie took a deep breath, "So as long as I can keep some food down and keep the babies healthy, I can stay out of the hospital?" She asked a plan already forming in her mind.

Meg shook her head and smiled, "What is your plan?"

Stephine smiled, "Well all of the guys and Ella are always worrying anyway…. So, I am going to give them all of the information and let them hover and research and help." She shook her head, "If they can't help me…no one can."

Meg laughed, "You are not wrong…. Bobby actually already knows…. not because I told him but because he was researching and asked me…. I told him that I had to talk to you and you would let them know what was going on when you are ready."

Stephanie sighed, "Ok so do you have a plan can I get written down? Or sites the guys can read?" She asked.

Meg smiled, "I am sending you a text with a few links that you can forward and the papers I handed you includes a diet plan and steps we are going to take." She said. "I can also recommend lots of sleep, at least 8 hours a day and keep activity to relaxing and strength… so things like yoga, stretching and walking."

Stephanie grinned, "Finally found the silver lining…. I can say my doctor said to sleep and relax!" She said with a laugh.

Meg laughed, "Ok I want get your blood and urine before you leave to create a base line. Then you can go shopping. I also want to give you a B shot." She said standing up and walking her to the door.

Stephanie laughed as she followed Meg down the hall, "See I told the guys that they gossip, Bobby told you that I was going shopping… didn't he?" she asked.

Meg grinned, "According to Bobby it is relaying information…. not gossiping."

Stephanie broke out into side splitting laughter.

-/-

Another hour later she was walking into the mall while talking to Ranger, "Hay." She said into the phone.

"Babe?" Ranger said, "How did it go?"

Stephanie sighed, "Well Meg gave it a name … Hyperemesis Gravidarum, but we have a plan." She said.

Ranger paused, "It sounds serious."

Stephine paused in front of the maternity store, "It can be if its not taken seriously….. according to Meg the biggest concern is the symptoms and managing them." She said carefully.

Ranger didn't say anything, so she continued, "She came up with a plan and diet that she is going to work with me and Bobby closely…... plus I have a plan." She sighed, "It is going to drive me crazy, but it will be worth it to keep the babies safe and all of you sane."

Ranger chuckled, "What is the plan." He asked.

"Tell the guys everything…. In fact, I am sending out a text in a moment." She said. "I have a bunch of stuff for you to look at and go over at dinner." She waved at Lula as she walked up, "But the girls are here so we are going to go shopping, then I will be home."

"Ok Babe, I love you." Ranger said.

"I love you too." She said hanging up on him.

"Girl, did you just hang up on Batman?" Lula said with a grin.

"Yep, he is always doing it to me…. So, I did it first this time." She said with a grin as Mary Lou walked up.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Hung up on Batman." Lula said with a grin.

Mary Lou shrugged, "I do that all of the time…." She said, "Now we need to go shopping, but you didn't think this through Stephine…. you haven't told anyone you are pregnant, but you are shopping for maternity clothes…. In the mall everyone shops at."

Stephanie smiled, "Yes I did… you are going to try on clothes for me…. You are about my size. I can see what they look like on you AND…"

Mary Lou frowned, "Everyone thinks I am pregnant again…. Smart."

Stephanie frowned, "Is that ok?" She said carefully.

Mary Lou grinned, "I have been meaning to fuck with Lenny… so when he hears the rumors it will be fun."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you!" She said pulling her in for a tight hug. "I have so much to tell you." She said walking into the store. After getting a nice pile of clothes they shoved Mary Lou into the fitting room and Stephanie and Lula sat down in the back hallway waiting for her to come out.

Stephanie looked down at her phone and forward the links and a quick text to all of the guys telling them that she had hyperemesis gravidarum or HG. That she had a plan and would call a meeting to talk to all of them the next day.

Stephanie looked up from her phone and laughed when Lula yelled out. "Hurry up. I am hungry, and we need to shop!"

Stephanie laughed harder as Mary Lou came out of the dressing room in dress slacks and dress shirt and a scowl.

"This is boring shit." She said looking in the mirror, "But I will say that the panel for the belly is super comfortable." She pulled the panel away from her stomach. "You can really grow with this, plus my ass looks good." She said turning around to look in the mirror.

"Yes, it does." A voice said from inside the fitting room Mary Lou just came out of making all three girls scream.

A head popped out and Stephanie's eyes narrowed, "Diesel?" She asked.

"Sup gorgeous." He said walking out. "I came to hang."

Stephanie bit her lip, "Ranger is not going to like this." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diesel what are you doing here?" Stephanie said standing up and walking over to the dressing room to pull him into a tight hug.

Diesel pulled her in for a tight hug, twirling her around, "Have you missed me?" He said with a grin and a whopping kiss.

Stephanie gave a loud laugh, "Of course…. where have you been? What have you been doing?" she said as she slid back to her feet to look up at him, "And most importantly, what are you doing here?"

Diesel grinned down at her, his blond hair flopping into his eye, "What… I cannot just come and hang out with my favorite trouble making human?" He asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I would love to say yes…. But you always have a purpose when seeking me out." She said her hands on her hips, "and it is usually because I am in some kind of trouble…...but since I was just in trouble and we got them all… I would have to say that you are late for the party."

Diesel laughed at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "You are not wrong… plus I was a bit busy during your last round of trouble making." He said.

Stephanie frowned, "Hay that wasn't my fault." She said hands on her hips.

Diesel snorted, "It never is." He said back.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Whatever… now tell the truth…" She said with a frown.

Diesel shrugged and sat on the bench that she just stood up from, "I just finished a practically hard job and they asked me if I wanted to watch over you for a while to take a break." He said looking up at her with a grin.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait…. so, my life is so crazy you get to come and just "watch over me." She said with air quotes. "Even if I am being normal and everything is ok."

Diesel wiggled his eyebrows again, "Please when is your life, "Normal" … besides I wanted to see you…it's been a while." He said crossing his legs and pulling out a bag of snacks to start munching on. "I heard that you had a few hard weeks." He said looking at her with a frowning, "Everything ok now?"

Stephanie gave a smile, "Mostly…the danger from the men is gone…. now I am in another kind of trouble." She said her smile turning into a grin.

Diesel raised an eyebrow and looked over at Mary Lou who was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Then he looked back at Stephanie, "Are you into women now? Is that why you are watching her put on clothes?"

Stephanie walked over to slap him upside the head, "You know that I am not." She said rolling her eyes.

Diesel grinned, "I know but it's fun to get you riled up…" His eyes narrowed as he stared at her face closely.

Stephanie frowned and touched her face, "What's wrong….is there something on my face?"

Diesel set his bag down and stood up, walking over to Stephanie who was narrowing her eyes at him. When he got to her, he tilted her chin up to look at her more closely…. "Something is different." He said carefully, "I mean you have lost weight… a little too much…... but there is something else that is different."

Stephine frowned and shook her head, "What?"

Diesel narrowed his eyes tilting her chin up to look more closely then gasped, "That is why they let me come… you are pregnant." He said starting to grin.

Stephanie gasped and pushed his hand away "How did you know that?" She demanded hands on her hips… "my face does not say pregnant."

Diesel narrowed his eyes then laughed, "And you being you…. You couldn't go easy and do one but twins?" he said pulling her in for a hug.

Stephanie looked over at the girls as they gasped at her, "How did you know that?" She said pulling back to look at Diesel.

Diesel shrugged and walked over to pick up his snack again, "Easy…. Your aura." He said, "There are new layers…. Two to be specific... is that why you are here shopping?"

Mary Lou walked over and put her hands on her hips, "You didn't tell me it was twins." She said with a huff, "I thought I was your best friend… you tell your friends this shit…"

Stephanie frowned, "We haven't told anyone yet…. We were trying to keep it quiet for a bit…... and hey you are one of the few people that know that I am even pregnant…. I haven't even told my mother yet." She said rolling her eyes, "Besides, I am still trying to process that I am even pregnant… let alone with two… give me a break."

Mary Lou nodded, "I see your point… when your mother finds out… if it is not by you… she is going to kill you and be heartbroken at the same time." She walked over to the mirror, "and even with these pants you are not going to be able to hide it for long, especially if you have two growing inside you like little parasites."

Stephanie gasped and pointed, "That is what I called them." She exclaimed, "Then I got yelled at."

Mary Lou shrugged, "Hey they are in you and you are doing all of the work…. I say you can call them whatever you want… besides it is not like we love them less…. Just pointing out the obvious." She turned to look in the mirror again, "I vote yes on these for work…... my ass really does look good, and so will yours."

Diesel nodded, "I concur." He said sitting down, "Let's try on more stuff." Mary Lou nodded and went back into the dressing room, "I say just get like 3 or 4 of these pants for work…. I will try on the dresses now."

Stephanie sighed and went to sit down next to Diesel, "Fine." She called out, "At least with dresses I don't have to think about creating an outfit…" She turned to Diesel, "So how long will you be here for?"

Diesel shrugged, "I just go where I am told… and right now it looks like you need me... so how is Ranger since you told him he was going to be a father again." He asked.

Stephanie gave a frown, "How do you know its Ranger's…. what if it was Joe's?"

Diesel gave a grin munching on his snack, then he held it out to Stephanie, she took one sniff of the cheese fries and started to heave, "That's how." Diesel pulled the bag away with chuckle.

Stephanie pulled her arm back and punch him in the chest with a growl, "That was not nice."

Mary Lou came out of the dressing room in a Blue dress, "This one is ok, I think it will look better on you. Your boobs are nicer…plus they are going to get huge." She said looking in the mirror.

Diesel grinned, "I vote yes." Wiggling his eye brows at her.

Mary Lou grinned over at Diesel, "You are a cutie." She said, "I think you should get this dress in both blue and black." She said looking over at Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded, "Just make a pile and I will buy whatever… if worse comes to worse I will return it later." She said waving her hand, "I am over shopping already."

Mary Lou snorted, "You are over shopping?" She said turning and putting her hands on her hips.

Stephanie shrugged, "I feel sick…... I am over clothes right now anyway…. And I am stressed about him being here." She said pointing at Diesel.

Diesel raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?" He asked with a grin.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "If you are here that means that something is going to happen…. The only person that trouble follows more than me…... is you!"

Diesel nodded, "That's fair…." He said munching on fries, "But in my defense, I am usually trying to fix and help people."

Stephanie shook her head, "Nope…. No one lets me use that as a defense." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Mary Lou started laughing at both of them, "Fine I will make you a pile of the basics…. Jeans, shirts, some dresses and a cute jacket. Plus, the work stuff and some yoga stuff. Give me about 15 minutes." She paused and looked at Stephanie, "What is your budget?"

Stephanie shrugged, "As much as you want…. I would rather you get to much and I have to return it later." She paused and pulled out her card, "Use this to buy it, the pin is 3629." She stood up and walked over to door, "I am going to see if I can eat anything at the food court…. meet me there?" She asked.

Mary Lou nodded, "Yes go ahead… me and Lula will get you some stuff." She said waving Stephanie away.

Stephanie gave a small grin, "Normally that would scare me…. But today I just need some fresh air."

Mary Lou frowned, "You are kind of white…..."

Lula came in with a pile of clothes she had picked out and looked over at Stephanie, "Yea... you do look whiter than normal, white girl."

Stephanie took a deep breath, "It is hot in here and the smell of the food is horrible…. And I think that I am hungry."

Mary Lou nodded sympathetically "I remember those days… go, get some fresh air and find food…. We will meet you at the food court." She looked over at Lula, "We will spend your money….. but give me a cap on money."

Stephanie shrugged, "$5,000 or less." She said looking confused, "Is that enough?"

Mary Lou thought for a moment then nodded, "We can probably get you almost everything you need for the entire pregnancy for both work and regular clothes, as well as work out stuff for a lot less than that."

Stephanie shrugged, "Like I said, right now I would rather you get to much and have to return it then have to come back right now…. So, if you go a little over that's ok." She took a deep breath and put a hand on her stomach, "Maybe when I feel better, we can get some more fun stuff… right now I am just sick and want to go… but I still need clothes."

Diesel stood up and walked over to Stephine and frowned, "Yea, you do look a little sick right now." He waved a hand in front of her face, "You are about to puke… hold on." He placed a hand on either side of her face and began to rub her temples. "Ok take a deep breath through your nose and hold it for a second before blowing it out of your mouth."

Stephanie closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathes, pushing down the vomit that had been slowly coming up her throat. After a moment she was able to take a deep breath and not feel like her stomach was going to pour out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and gave Diesel a soft smile, "How did you do that?" She asked.

Diesel grinned, "I learned from some monks in Europe a …..." he paused and laughed, "while ago." He said stepping back. "Now let's see if we can get something into your stomach." He frown again as he looked at her face, "You are already getting nauseous again…. The heat and the smell in here, right?"

When Stephanie gave a small nod, he turned her by the shoulders and pushed her out the door to the fitting area, "Come on love…. Let's get you some broth and tea." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, "Keep taking the deep breaths."

Stephanie nod, letting him push her out the door and into the main portion of the mall. When the cool air hit her face, she finally felt like she was able to take a breath. Tilting her head back she leaned against the wall ignoring the people walking by her and staring. After a moment she opened her eyes to look over a Diesel, "I love you, but you smell too…... the after shave is too much."

Diesel frowned at her "I don't have any aftershave on." He said lifting his arm to sniff under it, "Are you saying that I smell?"

Stephanie gave a small smile and shrugged softly, "If the shoe fits it…" She took another deep breath before pushing off of the wall and start walking to the food court, "Really though everything seems to make me feel like I am going to throw up… smells… to much food, not enough food…... yesterday I threw up thinking about green vegetables."

Diesel followed slowly behind her, "It sounds like more than just regular pregnancy nausea…. And you did look smaller. Have you lost a lot of weight?" He asked softly.

Stephanie gave a nod, "The doctor told me this morning that it is most likely something that first-time mothers pregnant with multiples can experience." She said stopping as the smell from the food court hit her, "OK yep… not going in there." She said turning on her heels and walking the way she had just come. "I think I am ready to just go home and sleep."

Diesel shook his head, "When was the last time that you ate and kept something down?" He asked following closely behind her.

Stephanie shrugged, "It is mostly hit or miss but lately it is mostly miss. This morning I kept down some oatmeal…. but since then… nothing." She whispers covering her eyes, "I am starting to get a headache again."

Diesel shook his head, "That is not enough for just you let alone 2 little parasites." He started rubbing her back as he walked her to the front door to outside, "What did the doctor say about getting this fixed."

Stephanie frowned stepping out into the cold air, "Change my diet… eat more often…. Smaller melas…." She took another deep breath and pulled her phone out to text Mary Lou she was outside, "and some pills if all else fails…... but if I can't keep things down naturally then I have to start getting IVs and other more hospital-ly ways to keep things down." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

Diesel, "OK what did Ranger say… because I know you are already a hot spot for him… add in this and he is probably losing his mind." He asked leaning on the wall next to her making sure he was down wind.

Stephanie looked over and gave him a grin, "You know Ranger. He is already worried and ready to put me in a bubble." She took another deep breath, "I am starting to feel better now…. I think maybe some crackers and water. Hand me my bag." She said holding her hand out grabbing her bag out of his hand, "If I can keep these down, I will be so excited." She whispered pulling out a package of crackers.

Diesel narrowed his eyes at her, "Just crackers are not enough… you need other things… like … I don't know…. What is that thing you get from meat?" He asked crossing his arms.

Stephanie laughed at him "Are you talking about protein?" She asked munching on a cracker. When he nodded, she rolled her eyes at him, "I get that from the broth that Ella makes me."

Diesel's eyes got huge, "Like you don't east real meat… you drink it?" He shook his head, "That is a disgrace…you can't just drink meat!" He shouted.

Stephine raised her eyebrows at him, "I don't drink meat… I drink broth... it's a clear liquid that has nutrients in it." She said munching on her cracker, "But I do miss real food, with real textures." She said holding out the cracker and narrowed her eyes at it, "With real taste." She sighed, "But I need to keep something down and right now this is the way to get it done because I do not want to go to the hospital."

Diesel crossed his arms, "I am going to figure out the best way to get you what you need that does not involve just sitting and drinking meat and eating dry toast crackers…... that is a disgrace" He narrowed his eyes, "You were my fat friend that would eat anything with me….. I wanted to go try like six new restaurants while I was here, and you are ruining that for me."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Wellllll l am so so so sorry I am such an inconvenience…. but I am also not your fat friend you asshole." She growled.

Diesel grinned at her, "I didn't mean literally fat… I meant the friend that would eat anything with me and not hold back." He pulled her in for a hug, "You are also one of the hottest friends that I have… the fact that you eat with me makes you the number one hottest."

Stephanie gave him a hug back, "Yea… yea … yea… well I am not eating much right now, so you are shit out of luck." She sighed, "But man I am always hungry so if you could fix my issue, I would love you forever and ever and ever."

Diesel pulled back, "More then you love Ranger?" He said grinning down at her.

Stephanie shook her head at him "Not that much but you would be a close second." She said.

Diesel pulled back and put his hands on her stomach, "Holy crap you are bigger than I thought, I just couldn't see beyond the sweater." He grinned up at her, "Like you have not one but two babies in there…... I thought you would never even have one."

Stephanie burst out laughing and hit him in the shoulder, "I want to be angry with you…... but you are not wrong... I swore I would never have even one either and yet I am having two." She sighed, "And they are already giving me hell…what am I going to do when they are actually out of my body." She put a hand over her face and mumbled, "I have zero control over them already… they are going to kill both Ranger and I with stress."

Diesel burst out laughing at her, "Did you expect anything less from your spawn?"

Stephanie nodded her head, "YES!" She shouted, "They are half Rangers… I expected obedience and rules to be followed." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Diesel laughed even harder and choked out between laughs, "Instead you got stubborn and frustrating."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and pushed Diesel hard enough he fell back on his ass, "Yes the worst traits from both of us are the twins first ones to be displayed….it is not looking good for us." She said with a sigh.

Diesel only laughed hard as he laid back on the concrete prompting Stephanie to roll her eyes at him, "Its not funny." She said crossing her arms in a huff.

Diesel burst out in another round of laughter, "Oh no… it is the funniest… when they get out and give you a blank face and jumping off a roof, I am going to DIE laughing at you." He said with tears streaming down his face when he saw the horror cross her face.

Mary Lou walked out with Lula her arms overflowing with bags, "What is so funny." She asked nodding towards Diesel who was full on belly laughing on the ground.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "He thinks it's funny that the twins already acting out and that they will probably drive me to an early grave." She sighed, "The sad part is that he is probably not wrong. Where is Lola?" She asked.

Mary Lou shrugged, "Kids are going to drive you crazy and you and Ranger have…... unique personalities, so yea I can see what he means… they are going to push." She paused and grinned, "Lola went for food, she said she will call you later."

Stephanie nodded at her and then put her face in her hands, "I am so not ready for this." She cried out. "I am gonna fail."

Mary Lou gave her a grin, "No worries you have a few months to prepare. Then you will be so exhausted from lack of sleep you will give up all expectations of yourself and them and just be excited when they eat and sleep and then you can sleep."

Stephanie looked over at her with horror etched on her face, "Why can't you lie to make me and make me feel better about all of this." She said her arms waving around. "Say…. They will be good and sleep and it will all be prefect."

May Lou shrugged at her and grinned, "Ok…... they will come out prefect and quiet and they will eat and sleep on command and just sit where you put them forever."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I hate you both so much right now." She said crossing her arms.

Diesel got up from the ground still laughing began to take bags from Mary Lou, "But you will have something that Marty Lou doesn't have…." He said looking over at Stephanie who raised her eyebrows at him which made him grin, "A building full giant scary men who will keep the children line with love and discipline." He kept laughing as he walked away carrying all of her bags.

"FUCK, these kids are both blessed and fucked." Stephanie whispered realization dawning on her face.

Mary Lou grinned over at her, "Ohh they so are…. They will have the best support system but will never be able to do anything fun… and just think if you have girls…." She paused until Stephanie looked over at her, "They are gonna die virgins." Mary Lou grinned before running to catch up with Diesel leaving Stephanie standing there with horror etched on her face.

She reached down to cup her stomach, "I promise that you will not be locked up…" She paused and bit her lip, "At least not after you are 30 years old…. I will distract your dad so you can run, you will have to sneak past the rest." She shook her head, "OK it might be closer to 40 when you get free…... after all the men are using walkers and wheelchairs." Then she took off after Diesel and Mary Lou with a grin the image in her mind.


End file.
